The present invention relates to a reclining angle adjusting device for reclining seats for cars, airplanes and so forth and more particularly to a reclining angle adjusting device through which both minute adjustment and rough adjustment are performed easily.
Reclining seats which are adjustable to a predetermined angle of inclination to conform to operators and passengers are popular in cars, airplanes and so forth in order to reduce their fatigue and secure their safety.
Adjustment of reclining angle is divided into two categories one of which is called rough adjustment and the other of which is called minute adjustment. In these categories, the former provides a preferable inclination of reclining seat for an operator roughly and quickly whereas the latter provides the best inclination for the operator after rough and quick adjustment.
In conventional reclining angle adjusting devices, a rod type lever is used for rough adjustment and a round handle is used for minute adjustment so that the devices become complex in their construction. Further, a passenger on the seat is required to incline the lever forwardly or backwardly for rough adjustment whereas the passenger is again required to rotate the handle clockwise or counterclockwise for minute adjustment.
That is, the passenger is required to perform two different operations for rough adjustment and minute adjustment respectively so that a broader space is necessarily provided for both adjustments. However, it is a critical disadvantage relative to cars, airplanes, and so forth which have to make use of the narrowest space therein as much as possible.
Jitsuyo Shinan Kokoku Koho (Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication) published for opposition under the publication No.54(1979)-408 on Jan. 11, 1979 relates to a stepless minute adjustment device for a reclining seat. The specification and drawings comprising the above publication show a rod type lever for rough adjustment and a round handle for minute adjustment, i.e. an operation lever is used for rough adjustment and a round grip is used for minute adjustment. In operation of the above device, rough adjustment will be performed by inclining the lever. Then, minute adjustment will be performed by rotating the grip. The passenger would be inconvenienced by the above operation.